


I Lube You

by princessoftheworlds



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Puns, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, sex puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Hope and Scott are on a bit of a time crunch, but that doesn't stop them from having fun.





	I Lube You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Round Three: Hope Van Dyne/Scott Lang. BINGO!

“Bye, Dad,” Cassie calls as she slips through the door of Scott’s apartment on her way downstairs. It’s the end of her weekend with Scott and Hope, and Maggie and Paxton are waiting in the car in the apartment complex parking. “Bye, Hope.”

 

“Bye, sweetie,” Scott says, standing in the doorway as he waves goodbye to Cassie, Hope behind him waving just as enthusiastically. When Cassie finally disappears out of sight, he steps backwards and shuts the door before turning rapidly to Hope and pressing a quick kiss to her mouth. “Finally,” he sighs. 

 

“I know,” Hope breathes. They both love and adore Cassie, Hope considering her like her own daughter, but at thirteen, she’s very enthusiastic and very active. It’s been a long weekend, the entirety of which passed in two soccer games, dance practice, and a sleepover, which means Hope and Scott haven’t really had a moment alone together for a few days. And since even before that Hope was away on a business trip, they haven’t had sex in over two weeks.

 

They lock eyes. “We’ve got an hour or two before Luis, Kurt, and Dave get here to work on something for our business,” Scott says.

 

That’s enough time for something exciting, and Scott’s ready for Hope to call the shots. Adrenaline begins to thrum through her veins, and she poses on the balls of her feet, prepared to move. “Let’s go. You hit the bedroom. Prep yourself. Be generous. I’ll be right back.”

 

She rushes off to their pantry and yanks the doors open. Their pantry is not actually used as their pantry; it stores most of their sex toys, lube, and other assorted things, but when guests or Cassie come over, Hope blockades the front of the pantry with a wall of disgusting healthy snacks to dissuade them from digging through it or looking too closely. It was Scott’s idea - not one of his weirdest, and so far, it seems to be working well. 

 

Shoving the snacks onto the floor, Hope rifles through the various dildos, vibrators, and the occasional cock ring until she finally finds her strap-on. It’s a subtle, matte black and with a flared base for anal penetration, usually used inside Scott. They have another strap-on, double-ended, with a phallic end that slips easily inside Hope when she’s soaking wet, but Scott had spent several hours edging her and eating her out before Cassie had arrived, so she figures that she owes it to Scott to make the hour or two they have all about him. 

 

Hope also pulls out the matching harness they bought alongside the strap-on and hurries off to their bedroom but comes to a sudden halt in the living room when she realizes that they might not have much time to eat before the others get here. She runs around the kitchen, collecting a few bananas, protein bars, and bottles of water before finally entering their bedroom, dumping her collection, including the strap-on and harness, on the ottoman at the foot of their bed. 

 

The sight of her boyfriend, head lax in the pillows, expression contorted into pleasure, and cock hard and swaying slightly between his legs, sends desire licking up her spine and makes her panties grow wetter. It seems that he’s taking her instructions quite literally. He’s got two generous fingers stuffed inside himself, his hole spread wide around them, as he thrusts them in and out, beginning to wiggle a third finger to join the first two.

 

Lost in his own pleasure, Scott still hasn’t noticed that his girlfriend’s arrival, and from Hope’s place by the base of the bed, she has a clear view of his fingers’ ministrations in his canal, her own pussy unbearably wet. She watches as he crooks his fingers just so - she imagines them just glancing off his prostate, and he groans loudly; shivers wrack up her skin at his sound.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” she teases. “You look too busy for what we planned.”

 

His expression warps drastically when her words finally register in his brain. “ _ What _ ?” he cries, clenching down on his fingers. “No. Definitely not. I’m totally available.” His pout wavers as he hurriedly pulls his fingers out of his ass. There’s a familiar gleam of mischief in his green eyes. “I bet you have a boner to pick with me.”

 

Despite the overly-familiar pun, Hope snorts, hoping that he doesn’t get sight of the bananas. “I can’t believe that you’re the man I chose to spend the rest of my life with,” she retorts playfully, slowly shucking her pants and panties off. She pulls off her shirt before unhooking her bra and tossing it all in a hamper; they’re going to have to shower anyways after this, so. 

 

Carefully, she steps into the harness and pulls it over her hips, tightening the straps at the side. She reaches for the strap-on, short but of a sizeable width, and hooks one end through the plastic ring just above her pussy. She shoves the ottoman aside, mindful of the items on top of it, and steps to the bed until her shins hit the base and Scott’s ankles brush her calves. “Where’s the lube?” she asks.

 

Fighting a loopy smile, Scott tosses her the small bottle. It seems that his need to joke wins over his lust, because he finally cracks that goofy smile before blurting out, “I  _ lube _ you.”

 

“I  _ lube _ you too,” Hope says, lips curling up slightly despite her strong vow to keep a straight face, “but we’ll have time for all this when your friends  _ aren’t  _ coming over soon.” She reaches for the bottle, uncaps it with a click, and pours a liberal amount of lube in her palm. Curling her hand around her fake cock, she strokes it until it’s slick, slippery, and glistening with lube. “Ready?” she asks.

 

As a former cat burglar, Scott is quite flexible, so instead of responding, he lifts his hips and ass and hugs his knees to his chest to expose his fluttering, empty hole. Hope hums and takes that as an affirmative. She grasps the tip of the dildo before guiding it to Scott’s opening and slowly feeding it inside him.

 

Scott tosses his head further back into the pillow, sighing as he’s gradually filled up. When the dildo’s entirely inside him and Hope’s harness scratches against his hole, he clenches down on it and smiles. “We should do this more often. I think I might even like it more than being inside you.”

 

He’s always this dramatic. “That’s because you haven’t been inside me for a while,” she reminds him dryly. She thrusts her hips slightly forward, shoving the strap-on deeper inside him, and he gasps, his own cock swaying from the jolting movement. Hope eyes it thoughtfully, glancing at the trail of precome leaking from his head. Then she sets a quick but steady pace, valuing speed rather than aim with her thrusts, the head of the dildo often just glancing off Scott’s prostate as his breath hitches.

 

At first making continuous little noises in the back of his throat, he begins to moan and whimper steadily as she lifts her hips to strike his prostate head-on, flexing her hips to add more power behind her thrusts. Scott’s eyes slowly roll back into his head with her every thrust, and her pussy aches more than ever, soaking. She wants to delve a hand between her legs to rub furiously at her clit, but she resists, shoving the dildo deeper into Scott, letting his wonderful noises fill the room.

 

“You always look really pretty when you’re lost with pleasure,” she tells him sweetly, tucking stray hair behind her ear, but her compliment falls on deaf ears. She rolls her eyes but keeps on fucking him, trying to force louder gasps and whines from his throat. The sounds he makes only makes her wetter, if even possible. 

 

After what seems eons of fucking him as hard as her hips will flex, Scott gasps out, “Close.”

 

Hope smiles, finally reaching for Scott’s neglected cock. He’s so hard and already slick from his own precome that the lube that was still on her palm suffices as she begins to stroke him furiously and unrelenting. She continues to fuck him, occasionally flicking her thumb against his head or twisting her wrist around the base of his cock.

 

“I’m coming,” he warns, panting, and then he stiffens. His eyes scrunch shut, and his cock begins to jerk, shooting out thick, white rivulets of come as he cries out her name at the top of his lungs. Hope fucks into through it until his balls empty and he begins to soften, body melting into the bedsheets. Eventually, she pulls out.

 

When he can finally breathe normally and move and speak, he lifts his head. “Damn,” he says, throat a bit hoarse. “That was almost mind blowing.”

 

Snorting, Hope detaches the fake cock from the harness and wipes it down with a washcloth before using the same cloth to wipe the come off Scott’s chest and her hands. “Well, I fucked you good,” she says, her tone slightly haughty. 

 

“Yeah,” he sighs, gazing at her adoringly. “You did.” His eyes finally travel to her pussy. “What about you?”

 

“You can eat me out in the shower,” she replies, stepping out of the harness. “We’ll get food afterwards.” She slaps his ass gently. “Now, get moving.”

 

Gingerly, Scott slips from the bed and begins to move towards the bathroom. He swipes a banana from the ottoman and brandishes it. “No reason we can’t do both.”

 

Hope laughs and follows, shutting the bathroom door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> BINGO! I still hope to eventually complete my entire square, but we'll see if time permits. Of course, many thanks go to my beta and kink mentor [Jaune-Chat](https://jaune-chat.tumblr.com/). Feel free to check me out on tumblr too [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/).


End file.
